Unlimited Power, Unlimited Problems
by Kami-Haku-Men
Summary: What's power a simple word, a simple word that could change the fate of one person, even the fate of a whole comunity, what about and unlimited power, what if Naruto had that Power. Eucliwood Powered Like Naruto, Strong!Naruto, Naruto/harem, Sasuke, Sakura and civilian council bashing. more info inside. some crude lenguage maybe changing to M later on
1. Chapter 1

_This is a challenge that i get from fairy tail dragon slayer search for him or his histories they are good =3._

_Anyway, this crossover is mainly Naruto/Harem, this will be an somewhat OOC Naruto why? because he has the powers of our favorite necromancer Yuu!_

_so he can't talk normally he will need a notepad. without anything more important to say ( i think) here's the story_

_also one thing more, if someone is kind enough to make a image of Naruto here, with his armor i will be very glad and thankful to said person_

_Naruto if you might please_

_Naruto: __**Kami-Haku-Men Doesn't own Naruto Series or Kore wa Zombie Desuka, also the credit of the history goes to fairy tail dragon slayer.**_

_KHM: True i just write and elaborate the plot now to the writy thingy._

_"Talk"_

_'thought'_

_"__**High being talk**__"_

_' __**High being thoughs**__'_

_"__**Naruto speaking trought writing**__"_

_( Autor Notes and Translations)_

*chapter Start*

**Chapter 1 –Necromancer, Zombie and Ninjas?**

What's power? A simple word that carry a great meaning, power could drive a man to madness, power could destroy everything, power can save anything from destruction, but like everything in the world, it comes with consequences.

To go crazy with power you will need enough so nobody could stop you, same as destruction and to save someone or something.

But if someone was born with an innate power, enough power to kill a person, just by saying one word, enough power to bend the reality with just a though.

This is the blessing and curse of one young man, Naruto Hellscythe.

He was formerly known by some people as Uzumaki Naruto, but the leader of the village, the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, decided to change the child's name, just to protect him for his parent's enemies.

Why? You must be asking yourself, because his parents were the 'heroes' of the village, a village known as Konohagure No Sato or Village Hidden in the Leaves.

Their names were, Namikaze Minato, And Kushina Uzumaki.

They died protecting their village, they died protecting their son, even if he didn't need any protection, but that, wasn't known by them.

Minato tried to seal the beast, a beast known as Kyubi no Yoko, The Nine Tailed Demon Fox, that attacked Konoha, the same day, that Naruto was born, the date that changed his fate into him.

The two adult humans tried in vain to hold the kyubi to seal it inside the little baby, but they were too careless, it killed them with its claws, sliced to pieces.

Sarutobi Hiruzen, and some Ninjas that arrived in the wrong/exact moment watched as the kyubi killed they friends/comrades/superiors.

They watched as it was starting to approach the newborn human, they tried their best to arrive before the giant kyubi, but in their insides they know, they wouldn't make it in time.

When the Kyubi was at just 10 feet to the boy, just before he killed the baby with one of his pawns, a miracle occurred.

The little blond boy was surrounded by a blinding light, the ninjas had to cover the light, because the light was so bright, that maybe will leave them blind, permanently or temperately, they didn't know.

After the light died down, they watch as 'Naruto' was surrounded by a silver shroud, protecting him, guarding him.

They watched as his appearance changed, His blond hair was changing to a silver colored hair, which was the most they could watch, they couldn't get anymore near him, for fear of the great fox, or that power that was covering Naruto.

What they didn't see was his 'internal' change, his eyes which were light blue, they were changing to dark blue, he was losing a little fat, it was going to be a good change, to become a healthy baby, just maybe a little too healthy.

The kyubi was scared of the power that it was seeing, an intense sheer power which was bigger than its own power, he was scared shitless, but he didn't care, he would kill that human kit.

When he was at the point to drop his paw to squash the little kid, he died.

The Ninjas watched fearfully as the power of Naruto increased, they had a sensor in their team, but he fainted from the sheer power that the little kid was emanating, they watched as 'he' killed the 'kyubi'.

'He' a Human, a little kid, no more than a few hours of been born, destroyed, annihilated, eradicated, the giant fox.

They saw something that will be in their memories with them always.

They saw chunks of meat leaving the kyubi, the sheer power of the little boy had was killing the great fox, one by one, piece by piece, was leaving the body of the demon.

The ninjas watched as a silver string was going to the great demon fox, chunks of its meat, bones and organs were leaving it.

No blood was leaving the demon fox, It was evaporated before it touched the floor.

After 20 minutes, of gruesome and sadist way, the great Kyubi no Yoko was killed by a baby.

A baby that was the child of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto.

**15 Years Later**

We watch as a Young silver haired man was currently sitting in is father/mother compound, the Namikaze-Uzumaki.

He was wearing a black shirt with purple loose pants, also he wore a pair of fingerless dark gloves, that somewhat combine with a pair of black shoes (Tennis shoes or something like that , I don't remember if they have them so sue me xD).

But that wasn't the weird thing about him; the weird part was the armor he's wearing.

A pair of 'guards' for his hands, they went to the end of his hand to the past his elbow, also he wore a pair of guards for his hips, the same style for as his pair in his hands, going from his hips, to the beginning of his knees.

On his head he's wearing a frontal guard with some designs carved in the metal, his metal plate, let only 2 bangs of his silver hair to be shown. (Adult Minato like hairstyle)

He was also wearing a pair of boots that go from his knees to toes; in overall his 'boots' covered all his legs.

The most important thing was his chest plate, a plate that covers him the frontal part of his chest and part of his back.

In the center of said chest, was a seal, but in real was a rune, it was like a crescent moon, below it was 3 triangles pointes outside of the figure, inside said moon was a little dot, that if u watch closely you could see that in real was a star.

Naruto didn't know the complexity of his armor, he just know that suppress most of his power and helps to control them, and that is was a gift from his family, which composed by Hikari-neesan, kura-neechan and shibo-niisan, he was unaware until he was 6 years old, that three of his more precious people were Kami, Yami and shinigami-sama.

He didn't care about that; he would still love them, even if they weren't that.

In real, they give the armor to Naruto because his power disrupted the equilibrium of the universe, that was only going to be a onetime visit, but, they came to love the little boy, even if he couldn't talk or be very expressive.

He will found some way, to tell them, that he loves them… and they loved him too.

For Naruto, Hikari-neesan was a great aunt that takes care of him, when she came to visit him, they would talk, well she would talk, Naruto would just listen and write in a notepad that his jiji, Sarutobi Hiruzen gave to him.

Kami hated when Naruto Called her –neesan, that make her fill old, she told him that each time, to called her Neechan, just like kura, but, much to her dismay, that never occurred.

And that irked the goddess to no end, but in the end she still loved the little silver haired boy.

It was the same from the other two, playing, and telling of the world around him, nature, how it works, even the so called 'Talk', that was an anwkward moment between the two men (Shibo and Naruto), and a weight lifted from the shoulders of the sandaime.

Each year they visited him, on his birthday, they left their work, to go to visit their favorite 'human'.

Right now he was eating the breakfast that his 'servant' Ayumi Aikawa made for him.

She was his 'servant' he didn't like that term, but that was to protect her from consequences of the actions he did after the Uchiha Massacre.

Flashback

_Naruto knew that something bad would happen, he couldn't describe it, he just knew it._

_It was time for him to go to bed, after a hard day of starting in the 'shinobi' class, strange thing._

_He couldn't use chakra, no… he has something more powerful than chakra, according to kami, he had mana._

_She explained to Naruto and the Hokage, that he doesn't have any chakra at all, he even didn't have any tenketsu points, instead of that, he was an interminable sea of magic, yeah magic._

_The Hokage was skeptical at first, magic? Yeah sure, but the one that tell him was kami, so that was to be true…_

_It was hard to believe, the boy that 'killed' the most powerful biju, couldn't be a ninja._

_She watched their expressions, Sarutobi was sad but at the same time relieved, sad because he couldn't be a ninja, but relieved that he wouldn't have to overcome the things that come with being a Shinobi._

_Naruto by the other hand, was sad, he wanted to be like his mother and father (yup, he knows) and now he couldn't follow in their steps, their wishes._

_Kami had enough about their downcast expressions, and said something that make both of them happy._

"_**Even if he can't use chakra, he still could use mana for the same purpose, they're similar yet different, Similar because they can be used to overcome the world logic and fulfill the wielder purpose and different because mana is more potent than its lesser path chakra**__"_

_That made both of them think, they both knew one thing, Naruto will have a so much more training in the future._

_He was filling uneasy, even with all the tranquility of his home, it was still empty, he wasn't afraid of darkness, he was afraid of being alone so he decided to take a walk, when he was walking he remembered the words of shibo-niisan that he telled him one day._

"_**You have been gifted with a blessing and a curse, the blessing for eternal youth, and cursed with eternal life, I cannot take your life, you carry so much power, even more than the three of us, but know something… we will be always with you, and remember, your words carry a meaning, don't use them, if you don't want them to become a reality**__"_

_He wasn't human anymore, he didn't reaaly care either, really, what was humanity, a simple word, for him, it was just a feeling; even if he was an immortal he was feeling Human right now._

_When he left his thoughts he saw he was in a cemetery, he was just watching what was in front of him, gaze sometimes drifting to the stars, seeing an occasional dead tree until something caught his eye…_

_It was a girl, older than he was, maybe for 1 or 2 years older (in here Naruto's currently 7 years old) she's a dark almost grey hair, a pair of B sized breast, she's wearing a dark blouse with dark blue pants, and they were soaked in blood._

_He went wide eyed at this, he recognized her, she's Ayumi Uchiha, the only of a few people that wasn't afraid of his power, she even called him cute constantly, he just blushed when she tell him that._

_And here she was, lying in her blood… dead._

_He cried, he fall on his knees when he saw her face, a beautiful face, his tears were flowing down his cheeks, even he forgot that his words carry a great meaning, he just whispered one word, and a miracle occurred._

_She woke up._

_That simple word were. "__**LIVE**__"_

_He watched with hope in his eyes, as she opened up her eyes, her honey colored eyes, she looked at her surroundings, wasn't she dead?_

_Wasn't she murdered?_

_Why was she alive?_

_Those were the questions that popped up in her head, then she watched as some fire spread in front of her, it was like the black fire she saw before, or even normal fire, it was silver colored fire._

_What was written with fire was "__**I'm so glad**__"_

_She only knew one person that could make that color fire._

_That person was her crush, even if her crush was 1 or 2 years younger than her, that boy was sweet, even when in silence, he exuded a nice aura, an aura that protects._

_The name of her crush was, Naruto Hellscythe._

_He… He revived her?_

_She knew about his powers, he told her about them, she didn't care, that didn't make him a monster or inhuman._

_She looked around frantically until she spotted him._

_He was at 2 feet at her right, wide eyed, with streams of tears coming, through his eyes._

_After a few moments of watching him, so… so vulnerable, she spoke._

"_N-Naruto d-did you revive me?" she was very surprised, that kind of power was unheard, and that he used in her was amazing._

_He just nodded and launched towards her, crying, he didn't have enough concentration to write._

_He for the first time, acted like he wanted it, thankfully nothing happened._

End Flashback

After that whole incident, he went to the sandaime and explained to him the whole incident, except the part he where cried, and made a request, Naruto wanted to have Ayumi live with him.

That surprised both Ayumi and Sarutobi, the former because she would live with her little (much to his dismay) 'friend' and he wanted to live with her, and saturobi because he wasn't expected that.

He was going through pros and cons about that, if he didn't concede that to him, he could do something drastic, if he could give life to the death, he shuddered about what he else could do.

And at the end he conceded that little petition to him that is was a nice gift to him, he even offered to change her last name (under the table of course) to help them maintain the appearances.

Right now Ayumi and Naruto were enjoying the breakfast that consisted of scrambled eggs, toast, and little bit of juice.

There was tranquility over the compound until she spoke.

"Ne, Naru-kun, will I have problems in the Ninjutsu test, C-considering the whole zombie equalss no chakra think?" it was a nice question, even the hokage considered it, how she couldn't use chakra, all living things use chakra, and she technically was alive and yet not.

So Naruto being the great thinker that he was invented a word for her kind, Zombie.

"**There will be no problem, I will take care of that**" He wrote in the notepad, he had already anticipated this outcome, he even found a way for him to use the so called Shinobi techniques by using mana.

They would be over powered with just a little bit of mana, but that was fine, he wouldn't use them, right?

She nodded, she was still scared, the hokage put her in the Shinobi School, specifically in the class of Naruto, No one noticed, Not even Her ex-family, the spoiled brat, Sasuke Uchiha.

But even with that thought she trust her little necromancer, that was a word that she came to called him, Necromancer, even the hokage was surprised, that word fit Naruto, even if that was a bloodline or just was a mutation.

He even fixed her problem with her nemesis, the sun, she didn't hate the hydrogen ball of gas, it was just, if she stayed in the sun rays too much, she would dry out.

He only used a little of his magic to form a permanent coat, that protects her of the sun rays.

Meanwhile her rational part of her mind was having those thoughts the other part by other hand…

*AYUMI IMAGINATION*

"There will be no problem at all Onee-sama, just let me take care of everything!" Here was Naruto, or rather, her perverse image of him, same clothes he has at the moment, everything was the same, except his voice.

She hasn'r ever heard his voice, even when she was revived, she just imagined what could be his voice be like.

And let's say, that her 'Otouto-sama' voice sounded (in her imagination) like a little boy of no more than 7 or 8 years old, even if he was 15 years old, his body doesn't reflect that.

Then there was another scene where Naruto was hugging Ayumi with all his might (or that thought her was all) and saying "I will do everything in my power to make you pass Onee-sama, If not, then I will fail with you Onee-sama, I don't want to be without you 'ttebayo!"

*END AYUMI IMAGINATION*

'_I would never fail you, leave everything to your Onee-sama, Otouto-Sama' let it be said, that she, aside that she's shotacon, she has a Brocon Complex._

_Meanwhile she was having those perv thoughts, Naruto was just eating his own food, without any hurry. (he's eating like saber in Fate Stay/Night, after all, kami and yami taught him some manners)_

*A few Minutes Later*

After they finished of eating they were preparing to go the academy, just like a normal day, but today was the final day, the day that they will become shinobis, he didn't care about that, but for ayumi.

They exited the compound like any other day, Naruto will go out first and wait for Ayumi to close the door, after she went out he lifted a magic barrier that hikari-neesan taught him, this barrier would prevent that anybody except the caster and whichever person he decided can from entering.

They were walking until Naruto was tackled by a green blur, much to his annoyance, kami why does he have to be so tiny.

"YOSH, NARUTO-SAN HOW'S MY BEST FRIEND/RIVAL IN ALL THE WHOLE WORLD, ON THIS YOUTHFUL DAY!?" the green blur shouted/said, Ayumi wasn't concerned about it, she just sighed, his antics, the antics of her master's best friend Rock Lee.

'_Master… That sound nice *_insert perv giggles here*'

"**I'm fine lee, but are you, what's the great hurry?**"

He written in his notepad, it was a strange sight, the most loud kid/young man, with the most mysterious/tranquil kid/young man.

"YOSH!, I'M ARRIVING EARLY TO MY TEAM REUNION SO I CAN START MY TRAINING IN THE MOST YOUTHFUL MANNER!" he shouted to the four winds,

Naruto just give him a small smile, he's his best friend, the one that taught him, that nothing could stop you.

"**Then I'll don't stop you lee, Take care my friend**"

"THANK YOU NARUTO-SAN TAKE CARE BOTH OF YOU MY YOUTHFUL FRIENDS! I SHALL GO NOW, IF I DON'T ARRIVE IN 2 MINUTES I SHALL DO 2 THOUSAND SIT UPS, AND IF I CAN'T DO THAT…" and he leave running and ranting about his training.

He's his best friend, even if he's a little crazy in his antics.

*At the school*

They're currently in his classroom, waiting to the sensei arrive to start his exam and have some nice time alone, eating his favorite food, ramen.

He and ayumi were in the last row of tables, at Naruto's right side was Ayumi much to her delight, and at the right ride of ayumi was Hinata Hyuga.

She didn't hate the Hyuga girl, but she is a little more shy than she would like, and what she did know, was the shy ones, were always a problem.

Add the fact that she has a major crush on her little necromancer/crush/master/otouto-sama.

And to make worse the things, she's a stalker to the person of all her affection, a stalker!

That was creepy, even for her, and she watched from afar when she was a human, but hey, she also went to him and play with him.

That wasn't stalking that was surprise playtime, as she like to call it.

Anyway, after a few minutes, hours to some of the more impatient child in the class, Iruka arrived, with another Teacher, Mizuki.

"All right class, please sit down and let's start this ok?" he said.

But no one except Naruto, Hinata and Ayumi give attention to him, he called again, nothing, again nothing.

He was beginning to lose his patience when someone lost his patience before him.

That person was Naruto, he was usually calm and collective, he was the most peaceful man/kid/young man you could encounter, but if u pissed him off.

"**SHUT UP**" Big silver flame words were written in the air, the popped out in thin air, some might call a nice genjutsu, but that wasn't genjustu.

Add the fact, that with the Big theatening words came with a minuscule, diminite, microscopic (I know, maybe I'm exaggerating but in here Naruto has more magic than the three good united) amount of magic pressure.

Everyone shut up in an instant, even the professors that didn't say anything none of the 'children' could say anything, not even the loud mouthed banshee worshiper of the oh 'almighty' uchiha.

Sakura Haruno.

And that was saying something.

Iruka was collective and stoic in the outside, but in the inside was sweating bullets, something was bugging Naruto, he usually was calm, maybe he has something important to do.

"W-Well let's start with the written test, a-also , Thanks Naruto" said boy just do a minuscule nod.

*Meanwhile In the Hokage Room*

The room was stunned, even the Hokage the person most used in the abilities of the boy.

But to pop up and maintain his flaming words in the air was something he hasn't seen before.

Meanwhile the soon to be gennin were having the test the jounin and the hokage where deciding who will teach the young naruto and his 'servant'.

He wouldn't separate them, for any reason, after all, they're like a childhood love story, okay, the hokage is going senile, even he, would not have that kind of thoughts, but hey, he need to keep an eye on the boy.

So far 9 teams wanted Naruto and Ayumi in their team, the most ambitious were team 7 lead by Kakashi.

Why would so many teams want Naruto and Ayumi, well the Hokage informed them, that Ayumi and Naruto MUST BE in the same team, because their abilities complement each other.

And as for Naruto, they wanted him, because they knew he's the boy that 'killed' the Kyubi no Yoko when he was just a baby.

The Hokage know that they only want to glorified themselves being the teacher that taught the boy who killed the beast (Reference anyone? XD).

"Enough! I have listened all of you I have reached a decision, Ayumi and Naruto will be in a team and their sensei will be…"

*back to the classroom*

All the boys/gals have finished the written test, and iruka just announced that they will have the taijutsu test.

When suddenly they hear a collective shout of

"WHAT!"

But everyone shrugged it off, they have most important things to take care.

After everyone was outside Iruka began to call them by alphabetic order

"Alright Please go to the platoon, Aburame Shino and Abushido Takanaka (Random Civilian name xD)"

And That went on until was the turn of Ayumi she was confident in her close combat skills, they didn't last long if she was at 100%, so she would use a little of her power, Naruto scolded her by writing "**Never Underestimate someone or something, because surely that will come at you tenfold**"

"please Come Ayumi Aikawa and Arushi Arisawa(Random Female Civilian Name)"

When both of them were inside the circle, Iruka tell them both the rules of engaged, both of them accepted them.

He raised his hand and yelled.

"Hajime!"

When Iruka yelled Ayumi whispered to herself "20% percent", and shot off to her challenger.

Saying that Arushi was shocked was and understatement, she was almost peeing herself, this was the fastest girl she saw (Fan girl+civilian = lame Kunoichi).

That fight didn't last very long, just 10 seconds, which it Ayumi took to reach the other girl.

After he went over his shock he announced Ayumi as the victor, everyone was shocked but Naruto, he was used to see her move more fast than this, But for the others, she moved more fast that a they could do.

For other hand, sasuke was fuming, that power must to be his to kill his brother! He must have the revenge, and if he can't have said power he will take the girl and breed Uchihas, so they will have their revenge again itachi (What an ass, I want to kill him! Sadly I can't…. Not yet anyways *grins*).

After her fight, she was excited to see her 'master' in action, after all she didn't see him train (he trained with lee training method of his in next episodes =3).

After a few matches it was the turn of the young eternal.

"Will Naruto Hellscythe and Sasuke Uchiha come to the platoon?"

Both of them arrived, one more calm than the other, sasuke was smirking, this lowly mongrel (Anyone?) will be nothing more than dirt in his shoes, he's so tiny that he was going to win easily.

Or so he thought.

"Both of you know the rules right *Naruto nods slightly and sasuke just grunted* Then HAJIME!"

Both of them didn't move any sound where coming from the platoon, even in the Hokage tower that was in chaos moments ago was making a sound.

They're going to watch a nice fight, even if all of them knew that Naruto's gonna win.

"Give it up! You don't have any chance against an elite, an uchiha, you are just dirt, so leave now and save the humiliation of losing against the descendant of kami!"

*Stairway to Heaven's Principal office/kami*

Up in the heaven Kami was beyond angry, how dare that human say such a lie.

Even yami and the shinigami where having similar thoughts, the only one that could be consireded their 'descendant' was Naruto.

*back in the hearth with the Necromancer and the Almighty Gay, I mean Sasuke*

Naruto Just stared at his 'opponent' he just thought what he wanted to write and with his magic, silver flames erupted in the center of the field, after the little fire died out, the message could be read, and it said.

"**Please hurry up, I have better Things to Do**" and when the 'lord of everything' read this he snapped.

He didn't care anymore, he will just 'kill' this peasant (ara?) and everyone their place.

He did some hand signs Iruka and Mizuki went to stop the uchiha-jerk but they were too late, the jutsu was launched even before they arrived to sasuke.

"Katon: Gonkayu no Jutsu!" a great stream of fire left sasuke mouth directly towards Naruto, everyone watched with horror, as the fireball was approaching him, but he wasn't worried at all.

And when the fireball was 1 foot to him almost touching him, the fireball went upwards, fired to the sky, and it died out.

Everyone went wide eyed, and some with their jaws on the floor (*cough Jounins *cough* hokage *cough*, man I need *cough* a syrup…).

Continuing with the story, Sasuke ire, tenfold after that, he detour his attack like it was nothing, and he ran to him with a loud battle cry.

Naruto saw him long ways ago, he just waited for him to come close to him, and finish this 'farse'.

The uchiha through a punch directly to The little Necromancer (**I'm not little** , in this story yes you are, little and cute… damn).

And Naruto Just caught the punch with one finger… One Finger!.

Sasuke was shocked and pissed, he just thrown the most powerful punch he had and he just stopped with one finger!

Naruto had sasuke at his mercy so he concentrated a little and form words above his head that read " **My turn **" and he just poked sasuke hand with and minimal magic empowered finger.

Sasuke went flying after that, directly after that, onwards a concrete wall, leaving an imprint of his body, and marking him with one of his most humiliating defeats of his life.

Iruka and Mizuki were stunned, he defeated Sasuke, the most 'powerful' gennin in the class with one finger, Iruka and Mizuki were proud to have been his teacher, even if he didn't learn anything from eithe of them.

Iruka was stunned until he felt a tug on his sleeve, it was Naruto with his notepad in his hand, and he had a note in the page that said "**can I go back to my place?**" Iruka just nodded not trusting his voice.

*1 hour after*

They've informed both chunnin teachers that sasuke was out of commission, for 1 week, due to the 'accident' that the Uchiha caused.

Both of them nodded, they couldn't blame that on Naruto, Sasuke was the one used a jutsu on him, he just merely defended himself.

"Alright the last portion is the jutsu, I will call your name and you will come to the other justu is that clear…. Aburame Shino" Ayumi was nervous, even if Naruto assured that everything will be ok, she still was nervous, she couldn't use chakra dammit.

She feel an poke on her elbow, it was Naruto with his notepad it said "**There will be no problem, you will do it fine**" Those words reached to her, she was happy that he reassured that everything will be ok but…

"Ayumi Aikawa" Iruka called her; she was nervous even with what Naruto 'said' to her.

Naruto Just concentrated, give a little of magic to ayumi, she will use the 'jutsu' but in reality she will use his magic, Duplication, Teleportation and Change.

Those three magics Naruto made him himself when he was reaching the confines of his bottomless pit that was his mana.

After a few minutes, Ayumi came back with the biggest smile he had watched in the young zombie girl, it meant one thing, she had passed, even he portrayed proudly her headband in the her neck.

He congratulate him, writing that nothing happened and he will always will look for her, unknown to both of them, Hinata was fuming with envy, why? He watched the letter that Naruto gave to his 'friend' (she didn't know about the servant/zombie thing).

Minutes passed until was Naruto turn.

He went to Iruka and did the three 'jutsu' that he was asked.

*After school 8:30 P.M*

We see Naruto and his Servant Ayumi, both of them proudly wearing their Hitai-ate, the former on his neck, the latter on her hip.

They went to Ichiraku to celebrate their success, and they didn't encounter the old man teuichi, or his daughter ayame.

They found a new worker in there serving plates in the little ramen bar.

Her name was Yuki Yoshida.

They were over the shock quite fast; they just ordered the usual, 1 beef ramen for Ayumi, and 10 tonkotsu ramen for naruto.

Yuki was shocked saying that he couldn't finish all those bowls, but he just pointed to his notepad that was written with "**I normally eat that quantity, so is no problem to finish them**"

She just nodded, she couldn't believe him, there was no way he could eat all that ramen.

She was wrong, oooh so wrong.

After they ate their ramen and left Yuki behind, said woman, was left with admiration each time she glanced at Naruto, it must be said, that the young necromancer impacted her ramen world.

After a while, Ayumi glanced in the corner of her eye and saw a shadow, exiting the hokage tower, without any other word, she launched towards it.

Leaving an alone and confused Naruto behind.

He was contemplating leaving Ayumi, but something told him that he needed to follow her, just to be sure that she will be secure.

So he sped of towards her, leaving a red pair of very surprised eyes behind.

He took 5 minutes to find Ayumi, and when he found her, she was bleeding, with and oversized shuriken star in her stomach. (1)

He forgot about that, he knows that she couldn't die with that, after all, she's an immortal like him.

"Tsk… I didn't expect you to appear, Hellscythe-san" Naruto turned around and watched as the shadow became visible it was Mizuki.

He didn't know why Mizuki was here, maybe help to apprehend the shadow that Ayumi saw?

Sadly she couldn't talk right now; after all, even if she's immortal she still could feel pain.

So he just write something in his notepad and show it to Mizuki that was with a serene face in the outside, but in the inside was sweating bullets, he wasn't sure if he could defeat, let alone kill Naruto.

After all, the power he witnessed in the taijutsu spar, was another story, and he wasn't fond to feel that.

"**Mizuki-san, why would you say that?**" The note said, Mizuki didn't said anything, just grabbed another oversized star shuriken.

"I'm sorry, but I can't leave any witness cant I?" Mizuki said as he through the oversized star, just then Iruka, Cat, Bear and wolf arrived and paled at what they see.

Ayumi was in the floor in her own blood, possibly dead, and Naruto was going to be dead soon if he doesn't move.

"Naruto move!" Iruka shouted, that was a nice concern from the scarred faced chunnin teacher, but Naruto was more than prepared to stop the shuriken, maybe grab it or…

"Ikken: Tsubamegaeishi!"a voice shouted from the shadows, they could see how several leaf formed a kind of sword from thin air in front of naruto.

Also there was a Woman wielding said sword, she was tall, taller than Naruto that is, she was wearing a dark cape of sorts, below it, she wore a yellow shirt that hugged her impressive cleavage maybe D or DD sized.

She was wearing a pair of dark blue ANBU pants.

She was there standing giving the back to Naruto, almost like in a protective manner, just then she seemed to appear and disappear.

The next thing they knew was that Mizuki was in the floor unconscious and the girl was in front of Naruto kneeling.

"Greeting Hellscythe-dono, My name's Seraphim and I wish to become your servant" she said as she gazed Naruto, she had watched from afar for long time he was her objective, Naruto, her mission, protect him.

From what you might say?

From everything, her family was a sort of vassals from the Uzumaki, and right now, only a small group of them remained, she was given the great task to aid him, and guard him from every danger that this world might have, in other words, she was his Bodyguard, or like she put it, his servant.

He just stared at her, then went to write something at his notepad, every person was stunned, someone wanting to be his servant like that, some of them didn't like that, the others didn't really care.

Cat, Iruka and Ayumi (She's conscious the whole time just in pain) were suspicious of the girl intentions but before they could say something he showed his answer to the girl.

"**I don't need another servant**" that shocked everyone there, they gazed towards his 'dead' servant, she was going to die right? He will need another one.

"Why? If your servant is that girl dying there then you would need another one" she said, that was logical to hers if his servant was dying he will need another one.

Again he wrote something in his notepad and showed to her.

"**She's alright**" Seraphim read it out loud with almost a scream, alright?! Having a giant shuriken in your stomach is all right?.

"Naru-kun is right you know" Ayumi Said, Scaring Iruka and the three ANBUS shitless, was this girl Orochimaru in Disguise or something like that?

"*sigh* it seems like I need to say something righ" She questioned out loud, before she stand up, surprising everyone but Naruto.

"My Name's Aikawa Ayumi, And i´m a Zombie a Living Corpse" Dead silence was met after she said.

Just some bright light broke the train of thought of everyone but Naruto and Ayumi, since both of them weren't there anymore.

They gazed to the grass and read a message that was in there.

"**Going to Hokage-jiji, P.S You will need to come Seraphim-san**"

*Hokage Tower 2 Hours After*

10 minutes Naruto, Ayumi and Sarutobi had to wait their guest.

When she arrived she was meeting whith an irritated Hokage asking her why she was in this village and why she wanted to be Naruto's servant.

She told them about her family that was servants to the uzumaki, she knew the story about the whole life of Naruto, she just wanted to fufill her mission, Maintain him safe against all the threats.

After two long hours her explanation ended.

That was a good opportunity for the hokage, he needed a third member for Naruto's team, and she was perfect for the job.

But Naruto was against the idea, he just keeping pointing at one note.

"**I don't need another servant**" he just kept pointing with his finger at that, until the Hokage came up with the great idea, to make seraphim the servant of Ayumi, let it be known that Seraphim denied completely that statement.

The hokage just said that was what needed to be done, if she wanted to become a servant of Naruto, even if he wasn't directly her 'master', she at the last moment accepted.

Then she left without saying another word, to where who knows, but Naruto had an idea where she was going, so he left her enter his compound.

Before Naruto and Ayumi leave the room, there was a blinding light, Naruto had a nice guest who that might be.

So he prepared for what they were going to say.

The voice he heard was.

"**Naruto… We need to talk**"

*End Chapter*

_(1)= She won't die because that, and Naruto knows, thats why he is concerned about that little scrach_

_And that was all, phew, nice way to end it eh? Cliffy thingy at rescue XD_

_anyway there will be more pervy ayumi and the shota naruto in the future thats for sure =3_

_for Naruto Sensei... You will have to wait to find out X3._

_Naruto: __**I want to talk more...**_

_KHM: You don't talk_

_Naruto__**: You know what i mean.**_

_?:What about me, i want to appeared you know!_

_KHM: Relax you will appear soon, i hope (What was THAT!)_

_anyway just saying good bye for now, also my another story Naruto: Calamity Trigger Will be updated soon Wait for it (=°w°=)_

_Don't forget to rate and review down there =3_

_KHM Out._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hello again guys and gals, i'm here to bring ya the next chap of Unlimited power unlimited problems,_**

**_thanks to all your reviews and rates that make me happy =D._**

**_Some things that need to be considered, here naruto is like a ten year old tall and cute =3, so he's like some people might call a shotacon, a badas* shotacon_**

**_also from this chapter and onwards will be beta'ed by fairy tail dragon slayer, kudos to him to take the time to read and correct this chapt._**

**_i don't know any more 'intelligent' words to say so, naruto if you would._**

**_Naruto: KHM doesn't own me or Kore wa Zombie desu ka, this challange came from the mind of fairy tail dragon slayer, KHM only his responsible of making the plot._**

**_KHM: Dat's right._**

**_KHM: Now music! and let the opening Begin!_**

*opening Makasete Tonight*

tsuki ga egakidashita shiruetto (With the moonlight delineating my silhouette,)

We are facing the outside of Naruto's compound and standing there alone is Ayumi drinking a mug of cold tea.

kanzenmuketsu no tenshi sanjou (I, the totally completely perfect angel, make my entry.)

We are inside an Academy classroom with nobody in there, except a masou shoujo gazing proudly at the camera.

kyuuto na badi miyo ebibadi (Everybody, please take a look at my cute body!)

Camera Facing the Masou shoujo transformation inside the body of said girl.

bonyarishiteru jikan wa nai no (There's simply no time for me to idle around; )

We are seeing the the stairs leading to the top of the Hokage Monument, and at the top of the stairs is Naruto wearing is armor with a serene yet at the same time sad face.

manneri na yoru ni hack shichau (I need to hack through this boring dull night. )

we are seeing Naruto seated in the floor of a random street completely alone except for his scythe

kiwadoi Line (dou saretai?) (Look at my provocative curves! (What would you like to do?) )

We're seeing the back of Seras with her leaf sword in hand

guddo dezain (nani ga hoshii?) (Look at my good design! (What would you like?))

MaelStrom is gazing lightly the camera, yet her head is fazing her right side.

suki wo nogasanaide (Taking advantage of every opening I see, )

There're Naruto and a Masou shoujo giving each other the back with the wind rufling playfully their hair, in the background there is a large Sakura tree.

mujaki na kiba wo muku (I bare my innocent fangs. )

There're still Naruto and said girl but now in the other place, and in the background the sakura tree was now without its leaves

hora anata no sugu ushiro (Look, I'm right behind you.)

We are seeing several characters, but we only could see their outlines

tsubasa ga nakutemo (Although we don't have wings,)

We are seeying the 'Magical Team' preparing themselves to fight

kono jumon ga aru (we have this magic incantation. )

They take off to fight their respective enemies leaving Naruto behind.

bokutachi naraba kinou yori takaku toberu (We can fly even higher than we did yesterday!)

Seras is running by the rooftop of several buildings, meanwhile Ayumi was running alongside her in the desert street.

chiisana hoshi no chiisana himegoto (It's a little secret of a small star, )

Then with only one swipe of Seras sword, several ninjas and monster are wiped out.

daremo shiranai himitsu no kiiwaado(known to no one, a secret keyword.)

The Masou shoujo take of the sky to make her signature move, a super powered kick leaving nothing more than a giant purple explosion

"ma-ka-se-te Tonight Knight" ("Magically leave tonight to me, Knight.")

In here we see a pink chainsaw inside a giant crater, wich was made by the giant explosion

**Chapter 2 -Sensei, Unions and Missions?**

*Previously

"_**Naruto… We need to Talk**__"_

*Start*

The boy nodded he wasn't sure why his 'family' wanted to talk with him, maybe something have come to bite him in the ass.

Thing is that was improbable, because he barely does anything, maybe it was of his behavior during the test?

He was a little impatient in today's test, because he would eat ramen at last, he loved the thing, even if Ayumi told him each time, that ramen will stop his growth, thing is that was also impossible, because he thinks that he already has reached his maximum height.

He just hoped his 'sensei' didn't have anything to say about it or mock him because of his height.

"**Listen Naruto… we have decided to give you these…**" Then Kami, Yami and the Shinigami, present him 2 things.

The first one was a Notepad, it was very similar to the one he used all the time, yet, he feel some magic in it.

The second one was a pen (Yes he knows what are they). It appeared at first sight inoffensive, but being the cautious he was, he scanned fully.

What a great surprised he got when he finished.

The pen, was fully embed with magic, its magic was more powerful than the chakra the Hokage had.

Yet he sensed a certain irregularity in the pen, something about it felt… alive?

"**I see you are a little confused right? … *hmpf* these are little gifts from our part, more than your armor**"

Meanwhile the Hokage was in the background trying very hard to not have an heart attack, here in front of him, were the 'family' of three.

He had never seen the two goddess and the god of death in front of him; he had just 'heared' of them from Naruto.

He couldn't talk, he was babbling in his mind, repeating time after time how lucky his surrogate grandson was.

"**This Little Notepad… is like any other notepad**" cue facefault of yami, and the shinigami, and just a small sweatdrop from Naruto.

And the hokage, he was still shocked.

"**Except for one little thing, it's pages are infinite, means you will never run of pages to write**" He took the notepad with an appreciative look, that was a problem he has been having for a long time, buying notepad after notepad.

But right now that problem was solved.

"**Now my gift to you, is the best one if I might say so myself!**" The shinigami said with pride in his voice, and he was also receiving a death glare from the two goddess, How dare he to say their gift will/was not as good.

But the shinigami ignored for the best of his little 'brother'.

"**This pen is special Naruto, it has unlimited ink, but that's not the important part… The important thing is… why don't you see for yourself?**" He said handing Naruto the pen, and when he had it completely in his hands, it transformed into a large scythe.

A Scythe that was a little larger than him, it's handgrip was red to dark red, red from the beginning of the blade, and dark red to the bottom part of the scythe.

The blade itself was nice looking too, dark red, and it appeared like it was made of blood, freshly blood, but the most interesting part was the 'joint' between the blade and the handgrip, It was like dark skin with red veins going to the several parts of said 'skin' also, in the center of it was an eye.

An eye that appears to be looking you, a red sliced eye that was looking at you, no… at your soul.

But that wasn't what shocked Naruto, the scythe was beautiful , what shocked him was a voice, a voice he heard in his head.

"_At last I could talk to you eh *chuckles*… it's been a while kit_" The voice said, he was confused, he knew him? He couldn't remember the sound of that 'person' he was confused until the shinigami cleared everything to him.

"**It's seems that he has talked to you right? ***nod* **well Kid, this is the gift from Kura and me, In your hands you have your very own signature 'weapon' if you may, and also your new 'partner' Kurama, the Kyubi no Kitsune**" when the shinigami was done, a sound was heard, they looked towards the hokage, face meet desk, he was so shocked that he blackened out.

Ayumi by other hand was equally shocked, but she could tolerate it more than the aged hokage, she knew that her little master/crush/chibi necromancer was lucky. He did have her as his onee-sama after all, but now, she just smiled, she was happy that he was happy.

"**Let me explain to you how we had the Kyubi's soul in our possesion ne?... you see when you were a little baby, Kurama, the kyubi, attacked konoha but, I'm sure you know that right?**" Kami asked, if he knows the truth about that, she don't need to tell him what he knows.

Naruto nodded, the sandaime told him about that some time ago, he said his vast power 'killed' the great biju, but he knew that even if they are killed, they are still somewhat alive, his soul, even his parent's souls.

Even if they are 'dead' their souls remain, in some place, maybe, near him, smiling at him.

He shook his head a little, he needed to focus on the matter at hand, yami seeing this continued.

"**When he died, his 'power', or soul if you may call it left to the makai, to try and regain his power, that's when I 'sealed' his power inside a sword, that was going to be my gift , but after I saw the gift of shibo-chan here, we deciced to combine both presents and give you a special sentient weapon.**"

'_it's true kit, at first I was upset that I was going to be used as a tool, but after yami-sama told me that I was going have you, the one that killed me without so much hustle, well, let's say that I'm a little contemplative about what you can do_' the Kyubi, or Kurama as they said told him inside his head, he was glad, his 'family' gave him this, even if the being he 'killed' was here.

He was thankful that he wasn't very hateful about what happened when he wasn't so in control of his powers.

They were each going to leave him so he can rest, one by one they left, Kami left in a white light, Yami in black flames, only the shinigami was left, it appeared that he wanted to say to him, alone (The Hokage is still unconscious so he doesn't count).

"**Before I leave I have a last gift for you, I 'inserted' something inside the scythe, a little something that will reveal itself when you are ready… take care otouto**" the shinigami smiled before he leaved in green flames.

He started to wonder what was shibo-niisan meaning about when he said a little something inside his scythe/pen, he even asked kurama and Ayumi, but they doesn't know either.

Then he turned to see the hokage, unconscious, with his head in the table, he shook his head, maybe all that happened was too much for him.

He was going to reach for his pen when he heard kurama in his mind, '_Kit, just to let you know, I'm a pen to you know, the shinigami and yami made me that way, so don't be afraid and use me… hmmm, I kind of have a feeling to say, '__**the pen is mightier than the sword**__' or scythe, because I'm a scythe?... never mind, just use your magic to transform me to a pen again_'

He mentally nodded and began to concentrate a little to transform the scythe into his 'pen form'.

Ayumi watched amazed as the 'blood' colored scythe began to shrink, until it became a pen? Well technically it was a pen, but still it amazed her how amazing that 'present' is, then she remembered, who be her teacher might be, but then she shook her head, dismissing that thoughts for later, because there are more important things to consider like, what will she cook for for Naruto tomorrow.

After Naruto began to write on his new notepad, he left the hokage office with Ayumi at bay, with a hard pressed looking face, it appears that she was thinking hard about something, but really he didn't care, those were her thoughts.

After they left, on the Hokage desk was a little paper, written on it was "**See you later Sarutobi-jiisan**".

*Insert a Break Here*

The walk back to their compound wasn't eventful thankfully, Naruto was tired, and right now, he just wanted to go to his futon as sleep.

After a few minutes of walking, they arrived home, Ayumi opened the front door and they entered and a lot of things had happened today, 'catching' a traitor, getting his presents from his family, acquiring a new servant.

The last part was a little forced but it really didn't matter, if she doesn't cause any trouble for Naruto it wouldn't be any problem.

For Ayumi by other Hand…

"Greetings Hellscythe-dono, Welcome back" Right there, in the center of the hallway leading to the front door, was seraphim, kneeling in front of him.

Naruto nodded slightly to her, he knew that she might go to his compound, But Ayumi was a little angry and confused at what she was doing her 'their' compound'.

"What are you doing here?!"

"I'm doing my job, I'm here to protect Hellscythe-dono, and as his servant I need to be with him" she responded, as a matter of fact she was his autoproclaimed servant, but then Ayumi remembered something.

"You are not the servant of Naru-kun, you are MY Servant" she inwardly smirked, she wasn't afraid to use her, maybe she would make a fine addition to her plans, and at last she will have the little necromancer all for herself. *make a pervert grin*

Seraphim remembered what that aged man said; she was a little conflicted she had her mission, which is to protect Hellscythe-dono no matter what, so there will be a little sacri…

Her train of thoughts stopped abruptly when she saw the perverted grin and glim on the eyes of the zombie girl.

There were a few things she hated the most in the world, and at the top of the list were, perverts.

She scowled; there was no way in hell she's going to be the servant of that… that pervert, and of a girl no less.

"There's no way I'm doing 'servant' work for a perverted worm as you!"

"I am not a pervert!" She retorted, that was true, she wasn't a pervert, in fact, she despised perverts, one time she beat the hell out of a white haired man that was peeping in the women's bath one time.

Well, she wouldn't mind if Naruto peeped on her while she was taking a bath, but that was beside the point.

"Then, why you were giving a perverted grin just a few moments ago?"

"I wasn't making a pervert face, I was just thinking of what I'm going to order you to do to help me get Naru-kun" she asked proudly, maybe if she told the girl her plan, maybe then she would help her.

"You… You are going to do that!? What a shameless filthy worm are you! He doesn't look to be more than ten years old! You… You Shotacon/Pedophile" She asked/yelled how shameless could this person/zombie could be.

"I'm Not a Shotacon nor a Pedophile! He's 15 years old for Kami's Sake!" she yelled with a red face full of embarrassment, why did people misunderstand that so many times!

Seraphim was taken back by that, what? hellscythe-dono was 15 years old? Yes she had done a little research on her charge, but she just assumed that was a young image of his *crying of Youth Courtesy of a sleeping Gai*.

"Hellscythe-dono, please tell me is that what this filthy worm said true or false!" both of them turned around, but they couldn't see him, they were searching for him in the hallway, until Ayumi find a note imbed in the wooden wall that said.

"**Going to sleep**"

_*Five Days Later*_

Three days have passed since the addition of Seras into the 'servant ship' of Naruto, Three days of hell for Ayumi, since Seras came to a conclusion that she was a pervert, and a big one.

Each time Naruto 'talked' to her she fantasized about him, what's wrong with her head, thankfully Seras was there to stop the perverted worm in case she tried to do something to Naruto.

The Hokage make an announcement a few days later after Naruto received his presents, 5 days will be given to the new genins to receive a sensei.

For Naruto that was ok, since he only wanted to rest and have a peaceful life any time he could, he became a 'shinobi' because he was respecting the last wish of his parents, even if that made him feel a little bit of pain. (1)

After all that was the wish of his parents so for him that was a ok.

In those five days he learned a bit more about Seras, she was Ninja, but not from any village, it seem that she was from a ninja family that rules on a different matter than the villages.

But the most shocking news was that Seras was a vampire too!

Well he was a little shocked, but he shrugged it off very quickly, if he could exist in this world, why not vampires, he had the feeling that he is going to meet more people that have a 'unique' species beside a full human.

In that time also he learned that she couldn't die of old age, the downside effect was that she needed to be feed with blood, Naruto, being kind of people he was, offered her a little of his blood, but Seras refused kindly.

She said to him that she would talk to the aged man, but naruto turned her idea down, saying that to tell him about her status as a vampire would be a great mistake, he loved the old man, but even he knows that are some secrets that are better left like that, a secret.

So he told her of a female friend he has, Ayame teuichi, Maybe if Naruto asked her about it she will agree with him.

Thankfully when Naruto went to his favorite ramen stand, and explained to Ayame about their little problem she agreed, after all she loved her little otouto, and also she believed in him.

Right now they were heading to the classroom in the academy to hear the shinobi teams, and to learn who will be the teacher of Naruto and Ayumi, and given the stubborn nature of Seras of leaving Naruto alone with the pervert girl, Ayumi.

When they arrived, they noted that they were the first ones to arrive, Naruto just passed through them and went to sit himself, at the back of the classroom, the one where he could gaze at the 'outside world' through the window.

Seras and ayumi right behind him, after they situated themselves, Naruto at the seat nearest the window, next Seras, and then Ayumi, they waited for the other genins show up so they can start their first day as Ninja of Konoha.

*30 Minutes Later*

The class was lively, children were talking to each other's, except for a few, the aburame heir, he was just gazing in front of him, then was the nara heir, he was just sleeping in his desk, and the bruised and almost bleeding to death, the Inuzuka heir.

Why was he like that you might ask, well, he tried to flirt with the new girl, and that girl happened to be Seras, she was annoyed by the antics of the 'human' and his odor didn't help a bit, so she had just beaten him, why he couldn't understand when someone says no was beyond anybody.

Iruka entered his clasoomsr, he was feeling a bit melancholic, some of his students were going to be a great addition to the konoha force, but some of them will die in that line of work, so he was sad and happy at the same time.

He tried to call them one time, nothing, two times, nothing, then he did his 'signature jutsu', that shut them a little bit so he could finish this already, and prepare himself for the next class he will impart his teachings on.

"All right I'm gonna say the teams and teacher you are assigned and then they will come here to take some of you, so let's start Team 1 will be…"

*Team 1 through 6 Are Unimportant*

"… Team 7 will consist of Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura Haruno *banshee squeal* and Sai (Kami bless him), your teacher will be Hatake Kakashi,

Team 8 will be Haburame Shino, Kiba Inuzuka and Hinata Hyuga your sensei will be Kurenai Yuuhi

Team 9 is still in circulation,

Team 10 will be Ino Yamanaka, Akimichi Chouji and Shikamaru Nara, Your sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi" Then he stopped when he saw the next sensei and her team.

Sakura at assuming with her short monkey brain (sorry monkeys) that everything was done she yelled/shrieked.

"Sensei, Why isn't ghost face, the new girl and chibiruto-baka in a team!?" the result was somewhat unexpected, the banshee reincarnation found it hard to breathe, a lot of KI was directed towards her from, the new girl?

Naruto was a little amazed, she (Seras) was leaking some KI at Whoruno , Ayumi was amazed she was protecting her? Maybe She would try to make friends with the Kyuketsuki-Ninja after all.

After a little more of seconds, Iruka Interrupted the Killer Intent by Saying.

"I… I wasn't Finished, I was watching and making sure the next sensei… anyway, Team 11 will consist of Ayumi aikawa, Naruto Hellscythe And Seraphim? Your sensei will be… "Before he could finish a giant metal ball came from the window impacting directly at the wooden wall, trespassing it.

After the rope tensed enough it opened revealing a message that said 'The sexy, Mighty and Powerful 11th Team sensei: Anko Mitarashi' and in front of the banner was said person proudly with her arms crossed under her bust, searching for her prey… students yeah students.

Several reactions came from the people inside the classroom, some blushed, some girls just didn't care, the king of emoes/gays didn't care he wasn't interested in the female body, and he just wanted to kill… that man.

Ayumi blushed a little, maybe, just maybe, she will have a body like her sensei, Seras was gazing/evaluating her 'sensei' if she was a threat to her master, she will disposed of, if you could look closely to Naruto's face, you could see a little line of pink going across his cheeks, but he suppressed it very well.

"All right maggots, Team 11 come to see me at the beginning of the 44th training ground, arrive there in less than 10 minutes or else…" and like that she vanished out of the classroom.

Just a few moments after said team eleven vanished as well, Naruto and Ayumi leaving in a flash of purple/black and Seras in a storm of leaves, leaving behind a astonished classroom behind and a fuming king of gay emos behind.

*5 Minutes After*

She wasn't expecting this, hell, she was expecting them to be scared shitless, but that wasn't the case, when she arrived to her playground, they were already there, The kid, was sitting in a nearby rock, besides him was a very happy? Going silver girl, and at the standing was the black haired girl.

But she dissipated her shock quickly after all he knew what the little? Boy did, after all 'killing' a biju wasn't an easy task.

"all right, I have better places to be so let's start saying your name, like dislike and that shitt, So let me go first, Name's Anko Mitarashi, likes Dango, kure-chan, Hana-chan, Yugao-chan, Dislikes Perverts and pedochimaru-teme, Hobbies, hmmm, I guess torturing people, dreams for future… don't know, you next black haied girl" she pointed at Seras, this was maybe was the time that Ayumi could learn something more about her.

"My name is Seraphim, I like the secret Technique Tsubamegaishi (Kiken Tsubamegaishi), I'm Handful at the secret technique Tsubamegaishi, and my hobby is to practice the secret technique Tsubamegaishi!" Dead silent was meet, sweatdrops was at the heads of Ayumi and Anko, Naruto on other hand, knew that already, so why he was that shocked?

"Riiiiggghhhttt… You next girly" pointing at Ayumi.

"… My name's Ayumi Aikawa, my likes are hmmm, resting? And making food for Naru-kun, my dislikes are anything that threatens Naru-kun, my dreams for the future are …" she blushed and looked down, muttering something about marrying Naru-kun.

This was accompanied with a disgusting Shota worm from seras and a deadpanned look from anko.

"…Let me guess this, you want to marry little kid here?" at the innocent? Question ayumi nodded, what she wasn't expecting was a disapproving look from anko and the words.

"Listen, he's a little kid, I don't know that I had a perverted Shotacon girl on my team, great, just fucking great" then she looked toward said little boy, that has his notepad gazing directly her, so she started reading it out loud.

"**I'm not tiny, and what ayumi said, is true, I'm fifteen years old**"

Anko was taken back by that, here was a child?! The one that owns the rejuvenation potion (what the hokage told people to keep his imortality secret)?! , she read his personal file once, but she wasn't expecting it to be true, after several minutes, she shook her head.

"Why you don't talk?" she asked, she read that little info about that, but it was better to listen/read from the source.

"**I can't talk normally, because my words carry a meaning**"

"Soooo, your words become real?"

"**Not the words, the meaning itself, so I can only write what I'm going to say.**" Anko was a shocked by this, his words, no the meaning of his words will make themselves real in the world?! That was unheard, that was impossible right?

"Soo, mind telling/writing about you?" Naruto shook his head and began to write, after a while he showed to anko and she read it out loud.

"**My name's Naruto Hellscythe, my likes are resting, talking to kurama-niisan, my friends and 'family' and Ayumi's tea** *a little squeal from the blushing ayumi, that was muttering something about little otouto-sama embarrassing their onee-samas***My hobbies are resting and thinking about anything, my dislikes are meaningless fights, my dreams from future are now uncertain**" after a few words Naruto needed to change the page so his sensei could continue reading, some of the parts are true, he liked the tranquility of his life as it was now.

Seras was smiling at her 'master', she learned something more about him, Anko was digesting all the info she got, Kurama-niisan? Who was he, but that was for another time, right now she needed to give the test to these kids.

"All right, leaving that behind, you will have your test right know and your test will be… "

*End

_**Author notes: **_

_**(1) some people might know what i implied by writting that, if not, then watch kore wa zombie desu ka, i think like ep 5 or 6 from the first season.**_

_**phew dat's all for now buddies!**_

_**Naruto: i didn't talk much in this chapter.**_

_**KHM: Mah, mah, you will talk in others alot.**_

_**Naruto1&2 (child voice): yeah we didn't happear much in here you know KHM-niisama.**_

_**KHM: and who the hell are ya?**_

_**Naruto:**__**ah, my copies**_

_**Naruto1&2: We aren't your copies, we are you!. (-w-)**_

_***Naruto1&2 began to rant against the original ***_

_**KHM *sweatdrops*:well... See ya (°w°) \m/**_


End file.
